Broken hearts and Sleepless Night
by Why Does He Love Me
Summary: After life changing trama Koraleene Larry's young niece makes the trip to the Smithsonian with him to save the exhibits.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Koraleene skipped into the Museum her uncle worked at, hoping to surprise him with dinner. Her Aunt sent her to deliver the food to him, and she gladly excepted, she loved any opportunity she got to go down to the museum after dark and see her friends. They made her happy, and made her forget about the terrifying events that plagued her past.

Koraleene was a 15 year old brown haired blue eyed angel as most would put it. Her hair was long a dark brown color like chocolate was slightly curly and went down to her knee's, her blue eye's were bright and had flakes of purple in them.

She rushed into the museum from the door through the back, the one she knew Larry always kept unlocked just incase. She rushed upstairs and into the main lobby, she was shocked when she seen all the moving crates, but soon forgot when she heard.

"Koraleene it's great to see you again!" A male voice she recognized as Aukmenrah. She turned and smiled at him. She secretly had a crush on him, but knew it would never be returned.

"Hi Ak." She said shyly, keeping her eye's on the floor. "Do you know where my uncle is?" She asked keeping her expression the same.

Aukmenrah smiled down at her, he liked the reaction he got out of her, in truth he thought she was cute, but that was as far as his feelings went for her. He really just wanted to make sure she was taken care of.

"I think he's with the huns, can I walk with you?" He smiled at her, watching her cheeks flutter pink, he loved that. She nodded keeping her head down, her long hair covered her face. Aukmenrah took a hold of her hand, and pulled her gently towards the Hun exhibit.

"Larry someone is here to see you" Aukmenrah announced as they entered the exhibit room, it was empty except for the confused Huns and her uncle.

"Koraleene! What are you doing here?" Larry asked upon seeing his young niece.

She looked up at him flipping her hair back smiling happily.

"Auntie wanted me to bring this to you!" She chirped holding out the bag of goodies. "She knew you were here and thought you would want it" She added.

"Oh thank you sweet heart" He said happily taking the bag and looking at it's contents.

"Tell her I said thank you" He added, expecting her to leave.

"Uncle Larry, what's going on? Why are all the rooms empty?" She asked her big blue eye's full of concern.

"Well, some of the exhibits are being replaced" Tears instantly flooded her eye's as he continued. "Don't worry I'm going to do all I can to keep them here." He said strongly.

She sniffled, Aukmenrah put his hand on arm around her comforting her.

They hung out together for the rest of the night, Aukmenrah took her back to his tomb and they sat on the floor and talked. They talked about everything, he talked about his past and she talked about her future they both shared secrets they had never told anyone.

"Ak. I love you" Koraleene said looking into his eye's seriously.

"Why?" He asked her looking right back into her eye's. "What makes you love me?" He questioned again.

She paused for a moment. "Who you are." She answered looking away from him.

Ak. Sat up looking at her. "We can't be together. We can never be together" He said forcefully.

She looked over at him. "Why not?" She questioned.

"Because your human and I'm not" He added standing up.

"We could make it work" She persisted.

"No it could never work between us" He said getting angry.

"We could!" She said sadly sitting up looking at him.

"No! Because I don't love you!" He yelled at her. Her eyes flooded over with tears. He felt guilty because he was indeed starting to feel something real towards her, but he figured this was the only way to get her to let him go.

She stood up gave him one last look, a look that would haunt him forever. She turned away quickly running, but he heard the sobs that escaped her.

She ran to the main lobby in time to see the sun come through the windows and everyone or she it be everything now turn still.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Larry asked her worried.

"Nothing can we just go home?" She asked through her sniffles.

"Yeah, do you want to stay with me or your aunt?" He asked.

"Can I stay with you? I just want to go to sleep" She said looking up at him with her heart breaking eyes.

"Of course come on" He said taking her hand and pulling her towards his car.

When they got back to Larry's apartment Koraleene went straight to the room Larry had set up for her. She layed down and cried herself to sleep.

**Later that Night**

Koraleene woke to her Uncle's phone ringing, she wiped her eyes gasping at the sharp piercing pain. Her eyes were raw from crying. Even just thinking about _him _brought the tears back, but she quickly willed them away when she heard her Uncles frantic voice.

"Jed? Jed?" He repeated.

"What's going on Dad?" Her cousin Nick asked from the table.

"Something's wrong!" He said grabbing his coat.

"Uncle Larry?" Koraleene asked from the hall.

"Come on we've got to go, Nick I'm dropping you off at your moms Koraleene your coming with me" Larry said urgently.

"Where are we going?" Koraleene asked with a soft sad voice.

"Were going to the Smithsonian." Larry said dramatically as they rushed out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time they got off the airplane it was around midnight, Larry took them to a hotel it was just around the corner from the museum, well in walking distance. Koraleene yawned and dragged her feet over to one of the beds in the room. She crashed on top of the bed still depressed about the previous nights events with Aukmenrah, just thinking about it brought the tears back to her eyes.

"But I loved him" She muttered to herself, crying her self silently to sleep.

Larry watched her worried, before getting in his own bed and falling asleep.

Koraleene awoke to the sound of her uncle on the phone, she sat up tired.

"Do you know what happened?" Larry said into the phone, pausing for a reply. "All I know is she's cried herself to sleep for the past two nights, did you do something?" He asked into the phone frustrated. "Well you don't think Ak. Did something do you?" He asked. "Your right he cares to much about her to hurt her that bad." At Larry saying that tears returned to her eyes, why was he so cold to her if he cared so much.

"Yeah we'll be leaving soon I'll call you later" Larry finished turning around. "Oh your awake." Larry said sadly.

"What's been bothering you Koraleene? I'm worried about you." Larry said sitting next to her on the bed. "You were crying all night, sobbing in your sleep, is it about your parents?"

She shook her head and looked up at him with tears.

"When me and Ak. went back to his tomb to we sat on the floor and talked for hours, it was fun he told me everything about his past and I told him everything, and I told him I loved him." She said quietly. Larry was shocked, she didn't know her niece felt so strongly towards him.

"What did Ak. say?" Larry asked putting his arm around her to comfort her. She looked up at him yet again with those heart breaking eyes.

"He yelled at me, he yelled that he didn't love me and we could never be together" She said the tears falling down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away. "But it's okay, I'll be fine Uncle Larry don't worry about me" She said looking at him smiling the best she could.

"Are you sure?" He asked worried.

"Absolutely Thanks for caring so much!" She said hugging him tightly. "I love you" She added.

Larry smiled returning the hug.

"I love you too baby girl" He responded running his hand through her hair.

They left the hotel got breakfast and ventured to the museum.

They went into the air and space museum.

"Hey Uncle Larry look, it's a Capuchin!" Koraleene said looking into on the space ship like things.

"Wow Dexter would be jealous" Larry laughed, and they continued on.

"All the places say authorized personnel only how are we going to get in?" Koraleene asked him.

"Not a clue, I'll call Nick and see if he has any idea's" Larry said taking out his phone.

Koraleene ventured out looking at the castle.

Larry fallowed behind her.

"She looked at a few of the exhibits and came across a somewhat familiar one "Kamunrah?" She said to herself stepping forward towards it tripping slightly on the rope that went in front of it.

"Hey!" Called a guard from across the hall. "No touching." He yelled again approaching her.

"Well what a pretty lady" He said looking her up at down, making her feel uncomfortable and self conscious.

"I might have to take you back into the security office and take care of you" he said smirking suggestively stepping towards her.

She stepped back right into the exhibit.

"Now what did I just say" He said grabbing her wrist pulling her forward into him.

"What's the problem here?" Larry asked rushing up towards his niece. She looked terrified.

"She touched the exhibit right after I told her not to, and I need to take her in the back." He said now with more seriousness than creepiness. Larry looked at Koraleene who shook her head profusely.

"Okay I think you need to let her go" Larry said angrily stepping towards the guard.

"Yeah what are you going to do if I don't?" The guard said testily.

"This." Larry said and he put his hand right on Kamunrah's gate.

"You did not just do that!" The guard said letting Koraleene go.

"I did, and I'll do it again." Larry challenged.

"You won't" The gaud replied.

"I will."

"You won't."

I will"

The guard took out his flashlight and put it on Larry's chest. "You won't." He said.

"What are you threatening me now?" Larry asked unfazed.

"Maybe I am" He said lightly hitting Larry's chest with the flashlight.

"Hit me with that one more time." Larry said challenged.

"yeah? Lets watch you do nothing okay" The guard hit Larry with the flashlight and Larry had him in a headlock in seconds.

"You think you're a guard you don't know the meaning of the word. I've seen things you could never imagine." Larry said darkly.

"Like what?" The guard said interested, still in the headlock.

"I'm not going to tell you" Larry added.

"Oh really? Cause it sounded like you were about to say something cool." The guard said a bit disappointed. Larry released him from the head lock.

"So are we cool man?" Larry asked.

"Yeah I guess" They did a man hug thing and Larry walked away grabbing a confused Koraleene's hand and pulling her along.

"What was that?" She asked looking at her uncle.

"That was us getting into the federal archives" He said showing the badges, she smiled brightly.

"Nice!" She said excited.

Larry slipped the card through the machine and the door opened, he pulled her along. Larry slipped into one of the storage rooms. He put on a night guard uniform then looked down at Koraleene.

"You shouldn't need one" Larry said as they continued down the hall in a rush heading to the staircase.

Koraleene pulled her phone out reading the text Nick sent.

"Okay Nick said down the stairs the floor B and make a left" She read aloud.

They fallowed his directions and entered the room. Larry held the card up to the camera and the door buzzed open.

And they both rushed in.

"Wow!" Koraleene said looking at all the storage boxes and wrapped exhibits. "I wonder where they are in here?" Koraleene whispered.

"I don't know but we have 23 minutes until sundown so lets get looking." Larry said.

"I'll go this way" Koraleene said as she walked in one direction her uncle going in the opposite.

Koraleene was amazing by how many exhibits had been locked up for good, it made her sad.

She examined some of them looking for her friends but didn't find them so she started venturing back the way her uncle went. She was stopped by loud yelling.

"Kill him!" Shouted a man's voice. She kept going figuring her Uncle was near.

Out of no where a man on an old motorcycle rushed by nearly running her over.

She stopped for a second looked around and then rushed in the same direction.

"Uncle Larry!" She shouted.

She heard something shouted in a language she didn't understand, and she was surrounded by men holding spears at her.

"Who are you?" A man dressed in gold looking somewhat familiar asked her. She was frozen in fear looking at the man.

"Y-y-your Kamunrah!" She shouted taking a slight step back but felt a spear and stopped.

Kamunrah order the men to put there spears down.

"Yes." He said simply liking the fear in her.

"I know your brothers. He's told me all about you! My uncle won't let you have that Tablet he won't!" She shouted at him.

"Oh my dear. I think he will especially now that I have a hostage." He said smiling wickedly.

In a second she pushed past his soldiers and ran.

"Get her now!" Kamunrah ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Koraleene was running quickly, she rushed up some stairs completely unsure of where she was at and found up in the sculpture wing of the art museum. She seen the ballerina girl twirling about, she stopped for a moment to idolize her beauty. Then quickly kept going hoping to find her uncle.

"the lights out, never had this bright of glow and the black keys" She heard a beautiful singing, and a harp being plucked away. She looked up to see the Cherubs floating through the sky singing full heartedly. She watched them amazed wishing she could be so carefree.

"showing me a world I never knew no" They continued.

"She hated the sun because it proves she's not alone, and the world doesn't revolve around her soul." She sang along with them strangely familiar with the song. They stopped singing for once and just listened to her.

"She loves the sky because it validates her pry, never lets her no when she is wrong" She stopped she realized they did.

"And the black keys, never looked so beautiful, and a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull.." They sang flying around her in a circling. She smiled and laughed her hair flew in the wind they created.

She heard a crashing sound behind her, and more men appeared this time, ones she didn't recognize. They were black and white. She gasped looking at the little cupids.

"Sorry I have to go" She said quickly rushing off.

The cherubs continued there song flying through the air.

Koraleene ran as fast as her feet would allow her to go, and she was hoping that was fast enough. She rushed out of the Art museum and onto the lawn she wasn't sure where she was going now, but she knew it was away from there.

She heard feet stomping in the grass behind her, and knew they were catching up.

Her breaths were coming in rapid gasps as she ran, but much to her dismay a small group of the same black and white men appeared running towards her.

She slowed her pace, as they surrounded her.

"Well lookie what we have here boys." A man who looked to be the leader said with an accent that she couldn't place.

She was too winded and scared to speak, she just looked at him in horror. She felt her heart racing as he took steps toward her.

When he was finally dead in front of her she looked down letting her long hair cascade over her face using at as a sort of shield.

"Now, now darling. Don't be afraid of us" He laughed as he took in everything about her.

He put his hand under her chin in efforts to lift her head but she turned away quickly wrapping her arms around herself. The group of discolored men laughed at this.

"Well cutie we do have orders to take you back to Kamunrah." The leader said, she still couldn't place his name.

"Hey Capone you think we ought a get back to finding the other guy?" One of the boys said.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to stay here and take her back." Capone said forcefully grabbed her arm. She attempted to pull herself away thrashing violently at him. The rest of his men walked away.

"Please stop, don't touch me please" Koraleene begged him, her only thoughts were on the past. Something like this had already happened to her and she was terrified it would happen again.

"Now, now toots. Breathe I'm not going to hurt you unless you make me. Understand?" Capone said grabbing her upper arms and holding her still in front of him. She just kept quiet with her head down.

He didn't like that, she should answer when spoken too. He gripped her arms tighter, causing her to let out a yelp in pain.

"Do you understand?" He asked angrily.

She looked up at him with her blue and purple heart breaking eyes full of tears and nodded.

"Good now come along." He let her go grabbing her wrist instead, pulling her along not as gently as Ak, or her uncle would have though. "What's your name sweet heart?" Capone asked glancing back at her. She didn't answer. He stopped walking and turned to her,

"Look this isn't working." Capone said trying to keep his anger under control but failing to do so. "When I ask a question. You answer it got it?" He asked, when she still said nothing he lost it and gripped her upper arms again squeezing them tightly. She yelled out again in pain. He was leaving red hand marks on her arms but she still wouldn't speak.

Fed up he let her go and slapped her hard on her left cheek causing her to fall on the ground. Tears fell from her eyes like rain.

"Lets try this again. What's your name?" Capone asked entirely pissed now.

"K-koraleene." She said looking up at him yet again with those sad eyes. He was shocked. At that moment she looked to entirely beautiful, he hadn't seen a woman like that since well his wife died some 50 years or so ago he wasn't sure what year it was.

He instantly turned his face from shocked to cold grabbing her wrist yet again pulling her to her feet and dragging her behind him to the castle.

"Please don't hurt me" She gasped out her breathing still rapid. He stopped and looked back at her, her eye's were dull and glazed.

"Hey toots are you okay?" Capone asked feeling worried but just sounding annoyed. She looked up at him.

"I'll be good please." She begged quietly before falling to the ground unconscious, Capone managed to catch her before she fell completely.

"Ugh great now I have to carry you." He said cradling her in his arms like she was a precious gift. "What happened to you?" He wonder curiously looking down at her pale skill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Koraleene woke up stirring gracefully opening her eyes. She tried sitting up but she realized her arms were tied behind her back and her ankles were bound together and there was a gray cloth wrapped around her mouth and something was around her eyes. Her breathing became rapid in panic trying to call for help the best she could. She heard footsteps coming towards her.

"how does it feel to be captured my dear? You are my hostage now and I don't plan on letting you escape." The voice she recognized as Kamunrah said, he must've bent over to her because she suddenly felt herself being hoisted up by her upper arms, then he whispered in her ear. "And I have some special plans for you, your to nice looking to let go back to my brother" He said laying her down placing one of her hands on his her cheek in a loving fashion that disgusted her.

"We've got the man" A new voice entered that she recognized as Al Capone.

"Good you stay here and watch my girl" Kamunrah said as he walked away.

"hey toots feeling better?" He asked her taking off her blind fold and her muzzle.

He noticed her quick paced breathing and the fear that traced her features.

"I didn't even do anything yet! What's got you so spooked?" He asked frustrated.

Learning from the past experience she responded quickly.  
"H-he, h-he's not going to let me g-g-g-go home" Koraleene whispered letting the tears streak her face.

"Well I don't know how he's going to approach this situation" Capone said unsure of what she was talking about.

"N-no he said that I was to g-good looking to let go back to his brother" She said stuttering. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway, he didn't want me" She began to cry again.

Capone felt strangely concerned, he didn't want Kamunrah to touch her he was too protective he thought.

"Well who didn't want you, you might as well tell me the whole story we got time" Capone said sitting next to her.

"well I guess it's really complicated, it started about a year ago." She started. "When I was still 13, I lived in a beautiful house with my mother and father. Well it turned out my father was involved in some illegal affairs and messed with the local black market. Well he made the mistake of calling the police on them, and they came after our family. I remember waking up hearing people shouting so I went into the hall to see what it was, upon going into the hall I instantly had a knife to my neck and was pulled into the room where my mother was bleeding profusely on the bed her and my father shared. My father had a gun to his head at the other side of the room. My father shouted for them not to hurt me to leave me alone. I promised the men I would do anything they wanted if they would only let my father go. The man thought it would be fun to have fun with me and he r-raped me while my father watched and said nothing, in the end the man shot my father several times and threw me onto the floor attacking me until I couldn't move and left. The next thing I remember was being in the hospital then my uncle Larry coming to pick me up, they kept telling me everything would be fine that I could take turns living with him or my aunt. Then Uncle Larry introduced me to the exhibits at the Museum of Natural History in New York, me and the Pharaoh Aukmenrah or Kamunrah's younger brother instantly became friends, I really started liking in but when I told him he yelled at me telling me we could never be together because he didn't love me" tears filled Koraleene's eyes as she reminisced.

Al was shocked; he couldn't believe all the things she was telling him, he didn't think her story went that far.

"I guess I might as well stay here with Kamunrah he seems to like me, but he's so terrible." She whispered. She looked into Capone's eyes deeply.

"I don't know what to tell you darling." Capone said trying to be comforting, but not quite sure how to do that.

"I have to keep you here, according to Kamunrah you're his girl" Capone said seriously, standing up away from her. She started struggling through the ropes around her arms and legs fighting to get them loose.

"No I can't stay here I have to help my uncle!" She cried fighting as hard as she could, but she wasn't a strong girl.

"Hey calm down girl." Capone said getting frustrated.

"It's Koraleene You asked me my name it's Koraleene now use it." She said strongly it was about the strongest thing she said to him yet. He actually felt sympathy for this girl.

"You know he won't actually get that gate open right?" Koraleene said as she began fighting the ropes again, trying desperately to get her arms free.

"Yeah? And how do you know that Kora?" Capone asked amused slightly by her.

"Because I told you me and Aukmenrah were best friends, he told me things Kamunrah doesn't have a clue about." Koraleene said almost having her arms free.

"Well looks like we have our missing puzzle pieces then." Kamunrah said stepping forward; Koraleene finally got her arms free and was working on her feet.

"How long have you been standing over there?" Capone demanded standing up confronting Kamunrah.

"Long enough to hear my angel's little sob story. Don't even think about it Capone she's mine I called her first." Kamunrah threatened, but Capone didn't step down.

Koraleene finally got her feet loose.

"Don't you threaten me Dress boy" Capone said getting angrier by the moment. "I don't take threats well" He added getting in Kamunrah's face.

Koraleene took this opportunity to run. She bolted up ran straight for the nearest door. She managed to go up a few flights of stairs and through a set of doors right into air and space. She seen Her Uncle Larry and a girl she instantly recognized as Amelia Earhart talking to little Einstein bobble heads.

"Uncle Larry!" She shouted running towards him, he looked up at her and rushed towards her.

"Koraleene! How did you escape Kamunrah said he had you heavily guarded?" Larry looked her over worried.

"He did but I escaped Kamunrah isn't planning on letting me leave no matter what happens! So don't tell him the secret please!" Koraleene begged of her Uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Koraleene calm down what do you mean he won't let you leave?" Larry said looking down at the heart broken young child.

"you can't tell him the secret he isn't going to let me leave the museum no matter what!" Koraleene explained a little slower.

"There they are get them!" Kamunrah yelled as an ambush of soldiers from different generations attacked.

"Uncle Larry go take the tablet back to New York! Go Uncle Larry run!" Koraleene pushed him to the door, Amelia grabbed Larry and led him to an old plane that they managed to fly out of the building.

She started running towards the exit but she was surrounded by an assortment of soldiers.

"Your coming with us toots!" Al Capone said stepping forward and taking her arm, but not nearly as harsh as he had before.

Capone led her threw all the soldiers, he looked back and nodded to his men.

"Now toots I need you to fallow me and keep up" Al said quickening his pace, moving his hand down so his fingers interlaced with hers. Her cheeks turned a bright pink from his action but she followed him with no doubt. She felt like she could trust him she wasn't sure why, but just had a feeling.

In moments they were out of site of the rest of the exhibits.

Capone led her into a room full of costumes.

"We have to find a way to get you out of here." Capone said locking the door behind them, turning to look at her.

"Why even bother I don't have anything or anyone to go home to" Koraleene sighed sadly letting her back slide down the wall.

"You have someone you have a family!" Al yelled angrily.

"No my family was murdered!" She shouted back. "And the love of my life doesn't love me" She added, tears forming in her eyes.

Capone stormed toward her and bent down over her, put his hands on the sides of her face forcing her to look at him.

"You can't stay here Kamunrah will make you a slave" Al said forcefully. "And maybe you should move on from this other boy he sounds like a fool"

Koraleene just looked back at him her tears falling down her cheeks. He used his thumbs to wipe his tears away.

Al leaned down and gently kissed her lips softly and sweetly, pulling back letting her go.

Her expression was shocked he laughed at her face.

"Wow darling I know I haven't been alive in a while was it that bad?" He joked looking into her eyes.

"I well No I don't think…" She stumbled.

"Don't tell that was your first real kiss?" Capone asked humor in his voice.

"Well to me yeah it was." Koraleene blushed.

"Well how about I get some more practice in and we make it two" Al said leaning down gently placing his lips on hers again. Koraleene responded to him this time moving her lips slowly with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They moved in sync with one another until there was a crash at the door and Kamunrah was there standing over them.

"Oh this will be penalized with death!" He announced.

He shouted something in Egyptian and his men were pulling Koraleene away from Capone forcefully.

"Hey you ain't taking my girl!" Capone shouted standing up against Kamunrah.

"Oh really? Well it looks like I already have." Kamunrah said walking over to Koraleene, who was trying to get away from the Egyptian men who were holding her.

"Stop let go of me!" She screamed.

Kamunrah stepped up to her and put his hands on her cheeks and forced his lips over hers holding her. To her it felt like he was sucking the oxygen out of her, she was suddenly wishing to be back with Al, in his arms again.


	6. Chapter 6

Kamunrah released Koraleene but she was quickly grabbed by his soldiers, Kamunrah turned to Al with a smirk.

"I don't think she's your girl anymore." He said simply.

"Oh dress boy that was a big mistake!" Capone said pulling out his gun pointing it at Kamunrah. "Give her back to me now!"

"You think your so special with contraption?" Kamunrah mocked at Capone.

Before Capone could even pull the trigger he was capture by French soldiers the rest of his men by Russians.

"Leave him alone!" Koraleene spoke up for the first time in a few minutes.

"You will not speak unless I address you to!" Kamunrah yelled slapping her across the face causing her to yelp out in pain.

"Don't you touch her!" Capone yelled righting against the men that were holding him back.

"Dispose of him!" Kamunrah ordered. "But you my dear are coming with me." He said smiling wickedly at Koraleene, heading back down to his throne room. The other soldiers pulled Al in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Please don't hurt him!" Koraleene yelled after him.

"What did I tell you?" Kamunrah said again hitting her hard in her right cheek, but this time she stayed silent. "There good girl. I don't like hurting you, but you make me. You need to learn to behave."

Koraleene stayed silent yet again.

"Good, you learn to behave and you might get a reward" Kamunrah purred rubbing her cheek lovingly.

"Now your going to tell me how to unlock the gate." Kamunrah said, as his soldiers threw her to the ground in front of his pile of collections form the museums.

"I will not" She said stubbornly.

Kamunrah approached her and grabbed a hold of her long hair and jerked her face up to look at her. Koraleene let out a screech as he did so, tears flooding into her eyes.

"What have we discussed? You will speak when spoken to. Now tell me!" Kamunrah demanded again.

"No I won't!" She hollered again. "I'm not going to let you destroy the earth!"

Kamunrah pulled her by her hair again.

"What all did my brother tell you about me and that tablet?" Kamunrah asked harshly.

"Everything" Koraleene responded slowly.

"Do you wish for death?" Kamunrah asked pulling an Egyptian styled knife from one of the guards and putting it to Koraleene's neck.

"I've wished for death so many times nothing you can do will hurt me anymore." She said strictly.

"Oh I'm sure I can think of one thing." Kamunrah said putting his hand on the inside of her thigh. Her breath immediately hitched as her body tensed.

"That's what I thought." He said running his other hand down her side.

He kissed her ear affectionately whispering. "Now tell me"

She played along for a second and put her arm flirtily on his shoulder leaned in toward his face putting her forehead on his.

"No." She whispered back seriously.

Kamunrah let out a scream in furry and threw her to the floor straddling her thin body.  
"I'm going to make you tell me if it's the last thing you do!" He said wrapping his hands around her throat squeezing it just enough to cut off her oxygen supply.

Kamunrah felt her struggling underneath him. He enjoyed the feeling of controlling her.

In minutes her face paled and her body fell limp.

"Well looks like we'll have to count on that Larry Daley fellow." Kamunrah said standing up releasing Koraleene.

With out noticed there was a large crash as a plane soared threw the stained glassed window crashing to the ground.

All the soldiers came running into the room including a well beaten Al Capone.

"Koraleene!" He screamed upon seeing her body lying helplessly on the floor.


End file.
